The Search
by mother1
Summary: Voldemort has lost a priceless artifact, Severus has to find it.


The Search.

I own nothing. Except the object of the search. Everything you recognise belongs to the great JKR.

He knew something was wrong but he just couldn't place it. Where was it? He looked in the foeglass but could only see indistinct figures moving in the background. Whoever had done it wasn't lurking around then. They had done the deed and left. The sneakascope was ominously silent, which backed up the findings of the foe glass. He wondered if they were subject to a silencing spell bearing in mind whose house it was. Then he mentally slapped himself, that would render them useless. This was indeed a mystery and he was surprised he could not solve it. Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and Wizardry did not like mysteries or surprises. He usually ended up on the receiving end of them and that was usually most unpleasant. 

If he didn't get to the bottom of it Voldemort would have his hide.

'Why me, why not Lucius or Wormtail? Why not McNair or Avery or Crabbe or Goyle or their equally stupid offspring? Why me? ' he railed at the empty room. It had to be here, it just had to be. He could understand the desperation of a condemned man, of all those who had been brought here in the past, begging and pleading for their lives. 

'Have you found it yet Severus' called his lord and master from the other room. 'You know it is absolutely vital to me?' Severus cringed. 'I am looking my Lord, I am sure I will be successful soon'.

'You had better be, you miserable excuse for a wizard' came an increasingly cranky voice from the other room. 'I need it and I need it NOW. Honestly, one would almost think you enjoyed crucio'

'Oh joy, just what I needed right now' was his last coherent thought as he hit the floor.

Twenty minutes and a huge headache later the search was resumed. Trying his best to ignore the increasingly bad tempered dark lord in the other chamber Severus continued his search. He was becoming increasingly desperate. If he had been in school he would have suspected the golden trio and that infernal invisibility cloak. Or the Weasley twins if it hadn't been for the inconvenient fact that they had left. This was definately a mystery of the first degree. In fact he could almost wish for the assistance of Hermione Grangers intellect. She was good at puzzling out things like this. A certain set of potions bottles came to mind. On the other hand if she had a little less intellect she would have poisoned herself and Potter and the last six years would have been a whole lot less traumatic. Hell, even Dumbledore didn't ask this much of him. He knew which master he preferred to serve. But needs must as the devil drives. 

'Severus' came a plaintive wail from the next room, 'Have you found it yet'

'Not yet my lord, but I am very hopefull. Is there anything else that would suffice instead my lord?'

'No dammit, there isn't' plaintive was now anything but.

Severus sat at the table and buried his head in his hands. He had to think of something and he had to do it quickly. Only the original artifact would satisfy his master and they both knew it should be in this room. He could not even accio it as it had been charmed not to respond to such spells in case it was stolen or hidden. Voldemort trusted no one.. not even his closest associates. Not even Severus, who had been in his employ for over 20 years. Well, knowing what he knew, Severus could hardly blame the dark lord for that. He was just glad that Voldemort didn't know the real reason he could not be trusted.

Well, sitting here moping was not going to get it found. Severus went round the room once again, looking in every cupboard, under every piece of furniture. He even lifted the cushions off the sofa and prodded down the sides. Damn, nothing. If only the man would get himself a house elf or two, this was not work for Potions Masters. He then reminded himself that if he was not successful, he would be an ex Potions Master, in fact he would be an ex everything. Perhaps he would come back as a ghost. He could find out then if Lucius and Wormtail possesed a backbone between them. 

He decided to widen his search. There was one place he had not looked. It was not that he didn't like snakes, he was after all a slytherin. He did not like this particular snake. He could not shake off the feeling that Voldemort should not really be trusting it. If a snake could be sorted into a house this sorry specimen was most definately a griffindor. He was even given to wondering if this particular snake was in the pay of Albus bloody Dumbledore. It had a nasty habit of scowling, yes snakes could scowl, every time someone mentioned harming Harry Potter. He had heard how Voldemort found it when it had got lost in south east europe after getting on a plane for Belgrade instead of Brazil and he knew from Albus all about the incident at the zoo. In his esteemed estimation, where this creature was concerned Voldemort should be afraid, he should be very afraid. However there was nothing else for it. There was no where else in this room to look.

He moved gingerly over to the snakes basket. A basket, a bloody basket, all nicely lined and padded and with a blanket. For a snake for a bloody snake. This creature was most certainly the dark lords achilles heel. As he approached Nagine opened one eye as if to say 'oh it's you and pray tell me what the hell you want'. With one swift, cat like movement Severus moved to tip the astonished creature out of its basket and onto the cold stone floor. Yes, snakes could definitaly scowl. Severus quickly and thoroughly rifled through the baskets contents. Suddenly his eye caught a flash of blue. Yes, yes oh yes, this was it. This really was it and he could go home to Hogwarts as soon as he had delivered it to his master. He extracated the artifact from the tangle of blankets in the basket. Heaving a great sigh of relief he quickly restored the sulking snake to his basket.

'You really are a naughty boy Nagini. Have you any bloody idea how much trouble you've caused me this evening. Have you. If you were a bloody student your housepoints would be in the negative. You would even beat the total lost by Harry bloody Potter over the last 7 years.' an enraged Severus spluttered at the startled creature. 'You can tell him I shouted at you. Right now I don't give a bloody toss.' He could not help but notice however how the snake seemed to smile at the mention of Potter. Voldemort said this was in anticipation of a good meal but Severus wasn't convinced.

He took the precious artifact into the dark lords room. Voldemort was sat up in bed scowling. On noticing the contents of Severus' arms he almost leapt of the bed in delight.

'You found it, oh my wonderful boy, you found it. How can I ever repay you. What ever you want my boy its yours.'

Severus appeared to consider this. 'My lord, there is only one thing that I want'

'Anything my boy, anything'

Severus drew a long breath and exhaled it even more slowly before speaking again. 'I want your word my lord, that what transpired here remains between us and is never refered to again.'

As Voldemort agreed that this would indeed be an acceptable reward Severus made his farewells and apparated back to the edge of the forbidden forest.

Later, much later, he was called to Dumbledore's office. Refusing a sherbet lemon and a glass of some sweet sticky concoction that sounded as if it was potentially narcotic he sat down, wondering if anybody had ever bothered to check the headmasters insulin levels. He did, however, accept a cup of tea, Earl Gray, black. Dumbledore inclined his head towards the Potions Master. 'I hear you had an eventful afternoon Severus. I also heard that you found that which was lostt.' Severus almost spilt his cup of tea in amazement. The snake, it had to be the bloody snake. There was no other way he could possibly have known. 'Headmaster, I really would not rather discuss it. The memory is still far too raw and the images too painful to recall.'

Dumbldore looked thoughtful. 'Even so, Severus, it could be a powerful tool in the hands of his enemies. I am surprised that he did not obliviate you of the memory.'

Severus considered this. 'Quite frankly so am I. The memory however will live with me forever.'

'Will you report it to the ministry'

I think not, do you really think they would believe me. I can just imagine the discussion now."Professor Snape, you say this artifact is immensly valuable to he who must not be named. Could you describe it to us" " Of course minister. It is blue, approximately 24 inches by 36, somewhat frayed around the edges, made from pure new wool and the dark lord cannot get to sleep without it. Oh yes minister, I spent five hours of my life looking for the dark lords comfort blanket." I'm sorry Albus, I'd be in St Mungo's secure unit before the hour was out.'

'Quite likely Severus, quite likely' nodded Dumbledore sagely. He leant forward and whispered conspiritorialy 'Severus, do you think they will let him keep it in Azkaban.?'

Fin

The plot bunny struck while I was watching trailers waiting for a film to start. I'm not going to mention the trailer. And I have been suspicious of that snake from the beginning of book 4. The great lady does not mention anything in such detail unless it will be important later on.


End file.
